<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters of Thedas by Chibi_mushroom, suprgrl1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150839">Letters of Thedas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_mushroom/pseuds/Chibi_mushroom'>Chibi_mushroom</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995'>suprgrl1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All there in the manual, Codex Entries, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Filler, Gen, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_mushroom/pseuds/Chibi_mushroom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unofficial codex entries for chibi_mushroom's Dragon Age AU for the Kingdom Hearts series. Spans Origins (Wayfinder), DA2, and Inquisition. Updates will not be consistent and updated when I can. Pairings are very much implied in several instances. This codex is not arranged in any particular order. Don't expect a consistent word count.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Age AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. DA2: Read Between the Lines, Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328663">Dragon Age: Wayfinder</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_mushroom/pseuds/Chibi_mushroom">Chibi_mushroom</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprgrl1995/pseuds/suprgrl1995">suprgrl1995</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>[Found at the writing desk in Hawke Estate at the start of Act 2]</p><p>. . .</p><p>Ser Tethras,</p><p>I didn't want to mention it, but I've noticed that in our past few letters you've been addressing them as 'Sunshine.' While I do not directly oppose the idea, I am curious. Why that particular name? Why not simply ask for my real name?</p><p>I'm sorry that this letter is not more about your books. But this has been an issue that has been sitting on my mind for awhile now. I'm very curious and I am eagerly waiting for your answer.</p><p>-S.H.</p>
<hr/><p>Sunshine,</p><p>Oh, no well thought out analysis of racial divide between the denizens of fictional Kirkwall? Not even a mention of the suave younger brother in <em>The Dasher's Men</em> and his possible romantic partner should there ever be a second novel? (Which, as you know, will never happen if it doesn't earn my publishers a good bit of coin.) For shame, my friend. For shame.</p><p>However, I am not a man without poetic explanations on certain matters. So allow me to put it this way, by answering your question with another question.</p><p>Do you know why the sun sets red? Depending on how poetic you are, there are a lot of answers to that. But all those scholarly types will tell you that it's because light is made up of a whole bunch of colors. Red, as luck would have it, is the color that travels that furthest. And you know what else travels rather far? Your letters to me, penned entirely with red ink.</p><p>Yes, I've noticed Sunshine. I happened to notice it after the letter where we discussed our favorite colors. Coincidentally, around the same time, purple ink became the shortest, most costly fad in Kirkwall. A whole crate of the stuff got dumped off at my office and now I return fan letters solely in that color. Funny timing, right? The fact that purple is your favorite color must make this mistake one of your favorites, I'm sure.</p><p>Now, I bet you're sitting there and thinking 'What does this has to do with my question?' And you'd be right to assume that it has very little to do with it. Perhaps you could use your skill of reading between the lines to truly see what I mean. Let's start with that bit about light, shall we?</p><p>I don't get to see much light in my office. Apparently these stuffy dwarves that cling to the (lack of) glitter from Orzammar despise the sunlight. Makes them shrivel up like prunes, or something. It's very boring. So boring, in fact, that I've started to bring my mail with me just for something to do. Occasionally, I'd find a letter or two from fans of my books; people who just want to say a few words of thanks, or give a very unwelcome opinion. And, of course, there's you; who only wanted to clarify some context and wished to know more.</p><p>Reading your letters feel like a good dose of sunshine after a long day in an underground cavern. All authors love to blab about their work- it's encoded in their blood. But it takes a real feat to get a writer the blab about themselves as well. I don't know how you did it, and I hope you burned that one letter I sent to you about that embarrassing scar. Not even my drinking buddies know that story and I'd like to keep it that way.</p><p>I've written far more than I intended to with this letter. Moreover, you have a talent for reading between the lines. Perhaps I need not say much else? I eagerly await our next correspondence, Sunshine. Never doubt that for a day in your life.</p><p>Truly yours, Axel L. Tethras</p>
<hr/><p>(An official looking note has been attached to the envelope. It contains the stamp of the Thedas Department of Personal Mailing and Business Correspondences.)</p><p>To Whom It May Concern,</p><p>In light of recent events regarding the Fifth Blight, your letter to Lothering can not be sent to its intended address. Should we receive word that its intended receiver is available, we will redirect your letter to their new address or next of kin. Thank you for your understanding.</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DA2: Letters to First Enchanter Mickey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>[found in various places during Act 1]</p>
  <p>. . .</p>
  <p>I wanted to thank you for this opportunity, First-Enchanter Mickey. The world outside is a lot larger than I ever could have imagined. The Free Marches are beautiful, but I believe I am Ferelden through and through. I enjoyed the sights on the way over more than I did actually being placed here.</p>
  <p>At first, there was a bit of a scuffle on where I belonged. The teachers and doctors at the rehabilitation retreat refused to believe that I was to remain by Ephemer's side. Had it not been for the letter you had Knight-Commander Cid sign, my adventure would have been over before it began.</p>
  <p>Ephemer still refuses to see me than anything other than another demon. But he doesn't want me to leave either. As we were being accustomed to here, I think he's starting to realize that he is no longer dreaming. Or, more accurately, being forced to relive a nightmare by a demon. He hasn't asked me, but I've heard him ask the staff, "Is she really there? Is that pink-haired mage truly alive? Am I being haunted by her spirit?"</p>
  <p>To curb some of my worry, I've started singing to him when there's a lull in activity. It's at those times when I could leave and let him rest, but I don't want to. Apparently, I can't hit any high notes; when I try Ephemer quite visibly flinches. But then he smiles. A reminder that he's still living, maybe? Who's ever heard of a demon that could sing? And if they could, why would they purposely be bad at it?</p>
  <p>I'd make a terrible desire demon.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>He choked me.</p>
  <p>He didn't mean to, honest. It was all my fault. I reminded him of the Circle. I don't know how, I just know that I did in some way.</p>
  <p>Ephemer has taught me to never, ever doubt the strength of the Templars, First-Enchanter. The first time I learned this, it was during one of our first secret meetings. He simply picked me up as if I were a feather and… Well, you can imagine the rest, ser. But as he held my throat in such a tight grip at that moment, and I couldn't breathe, I feared I was going to die right then and there. I had to use my magic to get out of his grip. I almost wasn't able to do it. Ephemer came to his senses not long after.</p>
  <p>His eyes… I've never seen a man's eyes go from pure hatred to regret so quickly. He apologized, a lot, but I couldn't answer. I hope he knows. I don't blame him.</p>
  <p>But if you will, First-Enchanter, I would like if you sent some more elfroot. There is a short supply here in the Free Marches since the Blight started.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The knight-commander from Kirkwall came to visit us today. Sephiroth, I believe his name was. Apparently, he had heard about Ephemer's blight and wanted to see him for himself. The two talked for a long time. They discussed many matters; mostly those in regards to Templar duties and a possible (very immediate) position for Ephemer among the Kirkwall Templars.</p>
  <p>I was present during the entire talk, but was ignored. Or, at the very least, the knight-commander ignored me. Ephemer made quite a bit of emphasis on my role in his recovery. He over glamourized it a bit, but I wasn't unwelcome to the gesture. You should have heard him, First-Enchanter; "I've been blessed by Andraste herself. This mage in an invaluable caretaker, and I shall have no one else." I hope I didn't blush too much- honey can occasionally drip off Ephemer's tongue when he truly wants it to.</p>
  <p>He refused to tell the knight-commander what exactly happened at the Circle, though. Not that he or I needed the reminder. The knight-commander was quite insistent on knowing and asking- but I'm fairly sure the bare minimum anyone needed to know would be common knowledge by now. I think the knight-commander knows that I also came from the Ferelden Circle and wanted one of us to admit something more damning.</p>
  <p>The only 'damning' thing I'll admit to during my time at the Circle was the one day I hid Ephemer's scarf from him. It made a fabulous belt. I'm sure he would concur.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Hey Anora."</p>
  <p>It's our code phrase. Ephemer makes an incredible point to say it in front of the knight-commander whenever I'm in the vicinity. I wonder if he's caught on to it yet. Knight-Commander Sephiroth is one of the more stoic types; it is very difficult to tell just what he's thinking or how much he knows. However, that makes our secret phrase all the more meaningful. At first glance, you would only see it as a greeting. But there are layers to this phrase.</p>
  <p>When you peel back the first, you'll find respect. Respect that no other Templar would give a mage, even if one happened to save their life. Peel back another layer and there's fear. Fear of loss, fear that reality is still a nightmare. But it's that last layer, the core layer, where everything is revealed. That layer, First-Enchanter, is love.</p>
  <p>Love can not solve everything, but it's a beautiful stepping stone.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Knight-Commander Sephiroth decided to make an example out of me recently.</p>
  <p>I had arrived early to pick Ephemer up from Templar training and, as per usual, he uttered our code phrase without a second thought. Ephemer -who had been sparing with another Templar- neatly gained the upper hand on his opponent despite the interruption. He impressed the other Templars. He impressed me. But he did not impress the knight-commander.</p>
  <p>No, the look of cold, calculated hatred on the knight-commander's face said that somehow, in some way, I had caused a fatal error. I was out of the way, so far as training was concerned, but Knight-Commander Sephiroth called me forward and forced me into the training area. He proceeded to go into a very long, very winded speech about how he had lost his family to an abomination- a mage that also happened to be close to him.</p>
  <p>Without any warning, he told one of the Templar recruits to attack me. Then another, and then another. I'd find that you'd be proud of me, First-Enchanter, I didn't harm a single one of them. I used a lot of my magic to redirect or disorient them. At some point, one Templar almost swiped me with his blade- I only happened to cast barrier at the right time before sending the weapon flying through the air. It was at that point Knight-Commander Sephiroth called off the attack.</p>
  <p>Ephemer was mortified, but the message had been sent. I wait out of earshot for Ephemer after his trainings now. When we meet again, he apologizes profusely as he were the cause of the knight-commander's bitterness. I hate feeling how silently worried Ephemer is as much as I hate tasting the lyrium on his breath. Something is going to give, First-Enchanter, but I have yet to know if it is solely between us, or with Kirkwall itself.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>I met a trader from Val Royeaux today. He was very… charming. He even had a little pet with him, with a little hat that looked just like his. He, the merchant, said his name was Brain. What an odd sort of name, really, but he had been so nice that I didn't question it. The thing is, Brain had shown me more kindness in ten minutes than I have received in the past few weeks.</p>
  <p>It was no small wonder that I was in a state of shock.</p>
  <p>I wonder if he would have treated me differently if he knew I was a mage. I had the oddest feeling that he already knew. Do certain people have a knack for scoping out such things? I will admit to being a bit curious about this merchant; there is something about him that seems so… familiar. I feel as if I'm remembering a person of similar personality from somewhere in my past. Perhaps I'll talk to him again soon.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Ephemer and I are no longer together.</p>
  <p>I think it has something to do with the knight-commander. He told Ephemer something. Something that got under his skin. He still isn't… right. He takes lyrium to fight lyrium. Sometimes he wakes up from a nightmare and comes into my room just to make sure that I'm there. To make sure that I'm real. The lyrium on his breath becomes stronger by the day. Maybe I'm imagining it, but it reminds me of the Circle; just days before the maleficar rose and sent our little Circle into a disoriented spiral.</p>
  <p>Of course, to rub salt in the wound, the knight-commander is not helping in this matter in the slightest. I know Knight-Commander Sephiroth says things about me behind my back. Ephemer will not tell me what exactly; however, I've come to suspect that it has something to do with my frequent talks with Brain. I've told Ephemer nearly everything I disclose with Brain. Everything. But I believe Knight-Commander Sephiroth is making him see it differently. I do not wish ill on the knight-commander, First-Enchanter, but you won't see me weeping if he mysteriously falls down a large flight of steps and breaks a leg.</p>
  <p>I also want to make it perfectly clear, First-Enchanter; I did not ask to be removed from Kirkwall. Kirkwall removed me.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inquisiton: She's Not Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>[Found on the Commander's desk after reaching Skyhold.]</p>
  <p>. . .</p>
  <p>(A note written in a shaking handwriting that faintly resembles Ephemer's. The paper is wrinkled as if it were crumbled, unfolded, then crumbled many times over.)</p>
  <p>She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here. She's not here.</p>
  <p>She's not here. I killed her. She's not here. The blood. The screams. She's not here. I feared. I watched. I killed. She's not here. She's not here. She's. Not. Here.</p>
  <p>(In the bottom right corner, there is a new note written with a firm hand. It is very clearly Ephemer's handwriting.)</p>
  <p>I…</p>
  <p>I'm glad she was there.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inquisiton: The Hero of Ferelden's Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>[Unlocked after meeting the Hero of Ferelden]</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Spymaster,</p>
  <p>We have received word from a man and a woman claiming to be the Hero of Ferelden's parents. They wish to offer their services to the Inquisition post haste, if at all possible. We have done some digging into their background, and they share the last name of the Champion of Kirkwall's paternal family: Amell. A longer report will follow, allowing your judgment.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Please do. -A</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>As per your requests, Spymaster, here is the longer report. Please bear in mind that this report will come in three pages- one for the man, one for the woman, and one detailing the Inquisition's discoveries on both.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>(The first page contains a sketch of a man. The drawing clearly depicts him with blue eyes and blue hair- a similar shade to that of the Hero of Ferelden.)</p>
  <p>Pictured here is Stefan Amell. We can confirm that he is the nephew of Lord Aristide Amell of Kirkwall. As you are aware the Amell family had -and still has- a firm presence in Kirkwall since the Fourth Blight (5:12-14 Exalted). Their luck ran out during the beginning of the Dragon Age. We'll spare you most details, as many have been documented in our reports on the Champion.</p>
  <p>Simply bringing his name up around those that know him seem to paint him as a charitable man. The loss of his child (more information provided on the second page) inspired him to care more about the other children in the area. Quite a few of these children are now a part of the Inquisition. Many of them are able to remember Stefan at various points in their lives; offering them coin, food, and even clothing on rare occasions.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>(The second page contains a sketch of a woman. She has been given brown colored hair tied into a braided bun and green eyes.)</p>
  <p>Pictured is Meran Amell. Through our research, we have come to the conclusion that her family ties are a lot more humble than Stefan's. Due to her more simple heritage, we know less about Meran than we know about Stefan.</p>
  <p>As far as we are able to tell, Meran only had one child. We can also confirm that they were taken by the Chantry early in the child's life. It will take longer to confirm which Circle the child was taken to- we should not automatically assume that it was Kinloch Hold based on location, as the Chantry does space out new mages if there in an influx at the time.</p>
  <p>Meran became a bit more reclusive after the loss of their child. It is rumored that she removed all signs of them, spare for one stuffed animal that currently sits on their bedside table. Unlike Stefan, Meran does not frequently engage with the local children. When asking the same Inquisition members that knew Stefan about Meran, very few seemed to know she existed at all.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>(The third page contains only writing.)</p>
  <p>We can confirm that the Amells had made their homestead in Lothering. At the town's destruction during the Fifth Blight (9:30-31 Dragon), they were one of the many to navigate to Kirkwall. Unlike the Champion, they were denied entrance. The Amells took up an impromptu encampment in Kirkwall's Gallows for a full week before coming into contact with an Orlesian merchant named Brain. Said merchant, making his way out of Kirkwall at the time, offered to take the couple with him to Orlais. They accepted the offer.</p>
  <p>(A note has been added in the margins.)</p>
  <p>We should look more into this 'Brain' fellow, Spymaster. Some of our initial reports also list him as 'Blaine,' 'Brian,' and two odd references to a possible pseudonym called 'The Virus.' He also has a history with a late adversary of the Commander's. It might be wise to keep an eye on him.</p>
  <p>(The note ends there.)</p>
  <p>The Amells hold shop for Brain when he is away on travel. They reside in a small apartment not far from there. It was during our discussions with the Val Royeaux Templars that the couple heard of the Inquisition. They were further inspired by learning that Commander Ephemer is leading our troops. They claim to have heard of him by the late Templar Campbell. It seems dubious at best, Spymaster, but all other evidence about them seems to hold up. Should we allow them to become part of the Inquisition? Perhaps we could use them as farmhands or cooks?</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Yes. Arrange an invitation to the Amells on behalf of the Inquisition. Even if they are lying, they may still prove to be useful. -A</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Origins: Com-plee-ment-airy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>[Found in a ruined house at Lothering]</p>
  <p>. . .</p>
  <p>To Stefan and Meran Amell,</p>
  <p>I am likely not allowed to do this, but I wish to impart upon you a story. A true one, I assure you, of two little girls taken from their homes at a very young age.</p>
  <p>The first of these girls is one you may find yourselves familiar with. She was a beautiful little thing, with blue hair and even brighter blue eyes. Some would say that she took most of her looks from her father. But this little girl had more power in her pinkie finger than others three times her age. For that, she was taken away, locked inside a tower said to protect and trap those of similar nature.</p>
  <p>This girl with blue hair was still new to her tower home. She found herself lonely, despite being surrounded by a few close to her age. But, I assure you, the gap could be very wide in the tower. Due to this girl's abilities, she was often paired with those five or more years older than her. She always felt so small, so forgotten in this new world.</p>
  <p>But one day, something changed.</p>
  <p>There was a commotion on the lower levels of the tower that day. The girl with blue hair only happened to notice out of the corner of her eye. Her heart leaped when she did- there, being escorted by the keepers of the tower, was another girl.</p>
  <p>This new girl was quite a bit smaller than the blue haired girl. If one could guess, there was only a year's difference between them; the new girl being the younger. The new girl looked around in confusion with light green eyes. Her short pink hair clung to her face from the confused tears she had likely shed. The girl with blue hair could not look away- this moment likely being encapsulated within her memory for the rest of her days.</p>
  <p>There was some amount of luck that their paths crossed once more at bedtime. It was more than common for those of similar age to share rooms at the tower. Many could hold more than 30 to 40 other tenants without much crowding. The girl with blue hair noticed the new one out of the corner of her eye. And when she did, you could almost bet that she sped across the room just to greet the other.</p>
  <p>It took a moment for the girl with pink hair to notice the one with blue hair. When she did, she jumped. Her eyes widening with a faint fear.</p>
  <p>"My name's Aqua!" the girl with blue hair happily declares, holding her hand out for the pink haired girl.</p>
  <p>The pink haired girl flinched- as if expecting to be angrily slapped. It was likely that she was, at some point, during her journey to the tower. Not all were fortunate to have the same guidance the blue haired girl did.</p>
  <p>"You're supposed to shake it." the girl with blue hair said when the other did not respond. She gave a little tilt of her head, a frown tugging at her lips. Did she overstep somewhere? Did this new girl not know the common tongue? Maybe she had a certain aversion to touch?</p>
  <p>But, no. This new girl, she was a cautious one at first. It was with small movements that the girl with pink hair raised her arm to gently take the other's hand. The girl with blue hair smiled- it was a smile so wide that the pure joy she felt transferred to the other girl.</p>
  <p>"What's your name?" the girl with blue hair then asks. Her voice was filled with a genuine curiosity and interest she had not shown until then.</p>
  <p>"Anora." was the small answer. If the eldest as not purposely listening for it, then she would not had heard it at first.</p>
  <p>The smile on the older girl's face only grew wider. She repeated the name, "Anora," with wonder. She placed her hands behind her back, and started to rock back and forth on her feet. "That's a pretty name."</p>
  <p>There was not an immediate answer from the girl with pink hair. Instead, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. The girl with blue hair noticed this, once more tilting her head to the side in thought.</p>
  <p>"You're shy, aren't you?" she mused. "But that's okay. You don't hafta trust me right away. It can be pretty scary when you're new."</p>
  <p>Again, the girl with pink hair remained silent. After a moment of silence, the girl with blue hair decided to say, "We're going to be friends."</p>
  <p>This got a reaction from the younger girl; a small motion, like a skittish jump. So the older took it as the time to explain herself.</p>
  <p>"See, look!" the blue haired girl told the younger. "You have pink hair and I have blue hair, we are com-plee-ment-airy. Isn't that inter-resting?"</p>
  <p>The pink haired girl looks up at the blue haired girl. She gives such a lost looking expression that it makes you wonder if she was even aware of what she looked like.</p>
  <p>"And our names!" the oldest started ramble. "They both start and end with 'A'! We rhyme!"</p>
  <p>The face on the girl with pink hair contorted. You could not easily tell if it was one of displeasure, or amusement. As the youngest tried to open her mouth to give an answer, the bell sounding for curfew rang throughout the tower. This bell meant that the blue haired girl had to return to her bed. But she was far from done.</p>
  <p>"Let's have breakfast tomorrow." she suggested, taking the younger girl's hands into her own. "Together."</p>
  <p>It took several moments for the girl with pink hair to think this over. She fidgeted slightly, wishing to get to bed before someone came to yell at them. She had no reason to trust this stranger. She could have even shouted and got the other in trouble. But she did none of those things.</p>
  <p>For the first time, the girl with pink hair looked up at the girl with blue hair and smiled.</p>
  <p>That is the end of my tale for now. I do not know if this story will have a happy end or not. But it is one that I will definitely monitor for you if you'd like.</p>
  <p>Best of wishes,</p>
  <p>Templar Campbell</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Origins: The Future of Redcliffe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>[Found crumbled in the dungeons under Redcliffe Castle. The personal crest of Arlessa Yuna of Redcliffe is embossed on the top right of the letter.]</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Greetings and good day, First Enchanter Mickey. I can only trust that this letter has received you well; the world has been quite odd since rumors of the Blight rose. If you are unable to recognize the seal on the envelope, allow me to introduce myself. I am Arlessa Yuna, wife of Arl Tidus of Redcliffe. I am aware that you may be able to help us.</p>
  <p>Pardon me, I'm getting ahead of myself. It has been a very uneasy time as of late. I am honestly a bit nervous as I write this, you see.</p>
  <p>As you may know, Redcliffe is a simple fishing village off Lake Calenhad. You could, as you would say, consider ourselves neighbors. Are the mages at Kinloch Hold able to fish off the docks? My son, Ventus, is not very good at fishing- but he is persistent. He will wait for hours on end just for a single nibble. When he does feel that tug, he overcompensates, and more often times than not, he ends up falling into the lake instead of pulling a fish out. I worry very much for my son, First-Enchanter. He is very headstrong, and I fear one day that he may hurt himself beyond the point of saving.</p>
  <p>I'm getting ahead of myself again. Goodness, can you see by my written words how badly shaken I am? I sincerely apologize; my script is usually much cleaner than this.</p>
  <p>The fish here at Redcliffe are vital to the future of our village. Especially the younger ones, who will grow to be strong and vigilant protectors for the rest of their schools. As of late, these fish have been doing… unexpected things. It would be very hard to explain on paper. My request of you and your Circle is a simple one; I wish to see that one of your mages comes to study our fish. To make sure that they are still healthy and as strong as they should be. If you can, I request you send someone who will not take the fish for themselves.</p>
  <p>I hear that many of your mages spend their days studying the Veil- the invisible barrier between our real world and the Fade. The Veil is a lot like a river, isn't it, First-Enchanter? With spirits, and demons, and our very souls being the fish that dive in and out of it. It's very scary to think about.</p>
  <p>With the greatest respect and tidings;</p>
  <p>Arlessa Yuna of Redcliffe</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Origins: So You Kissed a Desire Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>[Acquired after retrieving lyrium from the Circle]</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Dear Miss Warden Aqua Amell,</p>
  <p>I've heard about your recent escapades from two of your traveling companions. So you kissed a desire demon, huh? I wouldn't know <em>anything</em> about that. Nope. Not at all. I bet you didn't feel any heat when they approached you. I bet you couldn't stop looking into their eyes as they approached, their hunger for you waking a hunger of your own. I bet your skin didn't tingle when they placed a finger at your knuckles. I bet you didn't mentally trace the way they dragged that finger up your arm and to your chin. I bet your eyes didn't flutter closed as they pressed their gentle lips against yours. I bet you didn't beg for more as the demon snaked its tongue into your mouth- expertly tracing each tooth and gently playing with your tongue as if it were something much lower that it wanted to please.</p>
  <p>I bet you moaned. Everyone does.</p>
  <p>My favorite part is when they pin you up against the wall. Your demon likely did not have the chance, but I'm sure it wanted to. You see, they're very clever when they do this. They raise your hands beside your head, and use their magic to lift your legs so you can wrap them around their torso. With a simple tilt of their head, both of you are undressed from the waist down- if not completely. This is their most glorious tactic, you see, to make sure they have you in their thrall. Everything about you is sensitive at this point. There between your thighs, placed very methodically against your begging womanhood, you can feel their throbbing...</p>
  <p>Okay, okay- I'll stop being cruel. That man with Aerith looks like he would read this letter twice over before you ever get the chance to. I have to write this rather quickly anyway; First-Enchanter Mickey and Knight Commander Cid are helping your friends now. And yes, I am aware that you did not anticipate, or even want, it. I think that's just a trait of demons. They know how to get under your skin, in more ways than one. But there's something I've always wanted to say to you, and I guess now would be the time to do it.</p>
  <p>Aqua, I used to have the biggest crush on you. Now you may be asking 'How could you have a crush on me when you and Ephemer are so close?' But you know? That's the thing; Ephemer wasn't always here. You may not remember, because you spent most of your time studying, but I do. You were my first friend. You were the one I trusted. You were beautiful, and thoughtful, and all those other dumb things you say when you've fallen for someone.</p>
  <p>But you didn't notice. You brushed off all the guys that came your way. You saw me as a little sister. Everyone loved you so, <em>so</em> much and you didn't even notice. And, yes, it took Ephemer and I awhile to realize we were in love (it was exactly a year, by the way). But you? We lived together. For over a <em>decade</em>. I gave you hints for <em>three</em> of them. Maybe longer. I'm not sure when I actually realized that I liked boys <em>and</em> girls like that.</p>
  <p>Eventually I gave up. My crush for you was, well, crushed and I respected you as a sister. You spent more time studying, leading us to spend more time apart. Ephemer arrived at the tower, somehow finding more time for me than you could. I still loved you. I still trusted you. I still wanted you to see how much I adored you. A sister, a friend, a lover; does it even matter to you? Did it <em>ever</em> matter to you?</p>
  <p>I don't know what form that desire demon took, but it must have been really something to steal your first kiss.</p>
  <p>And honestly?</p>
  <p>I'm furious that it wasn't me.</p>
  <p>Please stay safe.</p>
  <p>-Anora</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Origins: Aqua's Letters 1: An Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Anora,</p>
  <p>I don't know what to say. Well, maybe I do, but at the same time I don't think I can. There's just… so much I need to say. So much I should have said. But… I guess, above all;</p>
  <p>I'm sorry.</p>
  <p>Genuinely</p>
  <p>completely</p>
  <p>shamefully</p>
  <p>sorry.</p>
  <p>You have all right to be furious with me. The more time I spend away from the Circle, the more I've come to realize how absent I must have seemed to everyone else. Do you remember when we were younger, and I was usually placed in the classes for others almost twice our age? I never felt like I belonged with them. Even with you, whose magic never seemed to truly take shape until you were a bit older, I never thought I belonged in the tower. There was always some imbalance somewhere -between skill and age- that I sunk into a habit of studying and tuning almost everything else out.</p>
  <p>And that included you. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.</p>
  <p>If I could take that kiss back, trust me when I say I would. But I wouldn't give it to anyone from the Circle. Not even you. It hurts writing this, because now I know how you truly felt, but please, Anora, you have to understand; rumors are like wildfire in the Circle. They don't even have to be true to spread from one corner to another. I'm not even sure I see other females the way you do. When I first left the tower, I thought that -no matter what happened at Ostagar- I would be free. But you've heard and have seen what truly happened. That possibility is no longer an option.</p>
  <p>However... there may be someone I would have preferred to give it to. I'm not sure about it though. This is not the time for fairy tale romances. But it... it's becoming harder to know which is adrenaline, and which one is affection...</p>
  <p>I did notice your hints. Not all of them, I'll admit, but there was one instance that I haven't forgotten. Do you remember, several years back for Wintersend, you decorated my bedpost with those paper snowflakes? You had made so many, you could barely see the bed itself. What amazed me the most was how much detail you had put into them. Each one was different, some enchanted into different colors, and I wondered (still do!) how long it must have taken you to make them all. If I could, I would have kept them there forever. But, as you remember, Knight Commander Cid had forced me to take them down. You looked so crushed when I told you about it.</p>
  <p>At first, I thought it was because you had spent a lot of time making them. You were disappointed that all your hard work was going to be thrown out. But as I took each paper snowflake down, I realized you had written things on them. One had my favorite bread recipe on it. Several others had bits of the Chant of Light copied down. Most everything else was whatever had been on your mind when you made that particular snowflake. 'This one looks dumb.' 'I should take a break.' 'Whoever made dinner tonight should be sacked.' 'I'm going to get food poisoning next time they prepare dinner.'</p>
  <p>(Funny how that last one happened recently. Did you ever find out who it was?)</p>
  <p>I sat there laughing at it all. I'm not sure why- perhaps it was because these delicate snowflakes had such random things written on them. Incidentally, I wasn't aware you knew so many colorful words. It was definitely a surprise. But then I saw a snowflake with something written on it that made my heart stop. 'Pink and blue. Complementary but distant. Please remember me.' I think that was the moment it hit me. I knew why you were upset. It wasn't because you spent a lot of time on them, or because they had to be taken down- it was because you were trying to show love to someone you thought didn't notice.</p>
  <p>I should have said something then.</p>
  <p>But I didn't.</p>
  <p>Words will never be able to express how awful I feel for avoiding you, and everyone else.</p>
  <p>That particular paper snowflake was the only one I kept. For the longest time, I used it as a placeholder for the books I was reading. When one of the corners ripped, I stopped using it as a placeholder and placed an enchantment on it. A simple one; designed to make sure it didn't rip or fade away with time. I left it in the trunk by my bed when I left. The trunk was locked so I didn't think of getting anything from it at the time. I've sent a request for someone to send me your snowflake; I'd like to keep it with me. To remind me of the Circle, and of you.</p>
  <p>When we end the Blight, we'll talk more in person. Promise.</p>
  <p>-Aqua</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Origins: Aqua's Letters 2: A Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Unlocked after reaching Orzammar]</p><p>.</p><p>To Ventus Guerrin, son of Arl Tidus Guerrin of Redcliffe;</p><p>That was too formal, wasn't it? Terra said I didn't have to make it that formal, but it feels weird not to. I've never had to write a letter to nobility before. Just let me know if you want me to use your full title. Wait, is that even your full title? When you're introduced to the court, don't they also mention that you're the cousin of King Aeleus? It's up to you either way.</p><p>But enough of my rambling- I wanted to let you know that we reached Orzammar safely. It was actually a few weeks back, however, that was due to how busy we've all been since then. Terra, Zack, and Kimahri have been taking short expeditions into the Deep Roads to help fight back the Darkspawn. In the meantime, I have been trying to research different poisons and their possible cures. Aerith and Ava occasionally lend a hand, even though Ava tends to also disappear of hours on end. I haven't asked, but I can only assume that it is part of her training as a bard.</p><p>It's always a relief to see the boys when they come back. They're usually so tired and covered in blood that you almost can not recognize them. Terra… Something is happening to Terra. I can't quite explain it, and he doesn't let it show easily. He's more… irritable. More willing to pick an idle fight with Skuld or even unkindly ask Stitch to leave while he is tuning his guitar. His eating is also irregular. It's all very… concerning, to say the least. Has he always been like this and I've simply never noticed it before? What do you think? I'm starting to get worried.</p><p>In a way, it reminds me of Pete.</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <p>Before he was used to poison your father, Pete was my friend. But he had been using blood magic behind everyone's back. I never even assumed that he would do something so drastic just to be with his girlfriend, Peg. I went with him to retrieve his phylactery under First-Enchanter Mickey's suggestion- something about Pete had seemed off to him then. Do people still talk about it? If it wasn't for Eraqus, I don't know where I would be now. Sure, the First-Enchanter would have vouched for me, but surely you've met Knight Commander Cid now; it might have fallen on deaf ears.</p>
</div><p>I'm sure you're also hearing a lot about what happened at Ostagar too. Please do me a favor and not take them personally or too seriously? Sometimes there is nothing else to do in the Circle then to spread rumors. Just know that you are possible one of the few that know the truth; that Xehanort betrayed King Aeleus's orders and caused the loss of so many brave lives, including the king's. Some people can not be swayed from the delusions they give themselves.</p><p>Speaking of delusions, not that long ago the very Circle Tower you are in was under the seige of other blood mages, led by a maleficar called Facilier. If there is anything that anyone could be gossiping about still, it would be that incident. You may already know, but Vanitas is not the only demon that resides in the Fade. My friends and I were all subdued by a sloth demon who gave them their deepest desires. Seeing their dreams made me realize that I did not know some of them as well as I did. I hope to change that soon. I owe it to them.</p><p>Then we were able to meet you! Never mind the how, just know that you are an incredibly brave kid. Your parents were only trying to keep you safe. Now it's our turn to keep them safe. We'll find a cure for the poison inside Arl Tidus, you have my word Ventus. Ven. You have my word, Ven.</p><p>-Aqua Amell</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>